Tales of a Remixed Malfoy
by ArwenGinnyBuffyFaithJusti
Summary: BtVS/HP Xover, along with lots of Hogwarty goodieness, meet our main character and lots of Sunnyhell people!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Introductions Are Made

Chapter One: Introductions are made  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
Ah yes, another beginning of the year feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first years sorting ceremony had just ended and the staff and students were enjoying there delicious feast while chatting to each other about there summers. Everyone now knew that the school curriculum would have a few extra classes added to it because of the fact that Voldermort being back in action was a common fact. Along with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher being none other than Remus Lupin, the Self-Defense teacher for the new class on. well.self defense.was a Professor Eva Stevens. Along with a class on self-defense, the students were told that there Muggle Studies classes would be taken much more seriously seeing as how no one knew if they would ever have to seek refuge in a muggle community. Now, as I was saying.Both inside and outside of Hogwarts was warm and sunny with a sprinkle of clouds, you know, the kind of days that make you just want to choke those stupid little care bears with their stupid little songs and take out a nine milli. And bust a cap in Barney's.sorry, I got off track for a minute their.  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
The staff and students continued carrying on their conversations, that is until a low rumbling sound could be heard. One by one it seemed the Great Hall began to quiet, for everyone seemed to be searching for the cause of this rumbling that was growing louder by the second. All at once, so it seemed, the doors to the Great Hall opened with a BANG! and in rode a blue and silver motorcycle (going at least 70 mph mind you) along with a rider covered from head to toe in leather (minus the blue and silver helmet that matched the bike). This mysterious biker had the undivided attention of every single being in the Great Hall but the rider didn't even notice. She rode to the Head Table and abruptly turned the bike off. In one smooth motion the rider was off the bike with her helmet off and she began talking with a panic look on her face. "Dude! I am so seriously sorry to like get in the middle of you all's social engagement and stuff, but you've got to help me! I was visiting my grandparents and I went outside with my bike to "explore", so I'm like a couple of miles away from the Castle and these scary looking dudes totally come out of like thin air and start to fuckin' attack me! They had these sticks and were pointing at me and shouting strange stuff! I hopped on my bike and got in this direction as fast as I could! I saw the castle and I figured that someone was here that could help me and if not then I could hide out here until it got dark and I was sure that they were gone! So like, could you do me a favor major by calling the police? The dudes were about so and so tall," here the girl held up her hand to about 7 or 8 inches above her head, for she was just a short girl of maybe 5'6, "and they were dressed." this mysterious rider finally slowed her breath and got a good look at her surroundings, and the people in it, and the floating candles. She slowly turned in a "ready to attack" stance that her best friend's sister had taught her. Then she noticed Professor Snape who was sitting to the left of Dumbledore (whom our main character was talking to). With a glare the girl declared (without taking her eyes off of Snape for a second) "The people that tried to do some serious damage to this temple looked like him."  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
With an evil glare and a smirk to match Snape asked Dumbledore (without taking his eyes off of the girl for a second) "Shall I put a memory charm on her sir?" In the blink of an eye(literally one second it hadn't happened the next, it had) this unexplained girl pulled a dagger out of her knee high leather combat boots and threw it at the piece of meat in front of Snape with a look that could kill she hissed "I never miss." With that she turned back to Dumbledore with a hoard of questions ready. "What is this place," she asked, "who are you people? Your working with the people who tried to kill me aren't you?! I'm warning you, I don't care what you can do, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too!"  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
With the usual twinkle in his eye and a friendly smile, Dumbledore finally asked the question that probably every single occupant in the great hall wanted the answer to. "My dear," he asked, "might I ask who are you?" All of the individuals in the Great Hall turned towards the girl, clad in black leather pants, a red leather tank top, and black leather combat boots, complete with a black ankle length duster, who had lightly bronzed flawless skin, and nearly white hair (with eight bright red streaks). She turned towards the students and said with a flourish "Although I'm not sure whether I can trust anyone of you," at this she turned towards the Head Table once more, "I am called many names by my friends back home in Sunnyhell, Cali, Nyx, Thing 2, Mini-Me, and Mini-Spike being my favorites, the name that was given to me by my late parents and the name that I use is Maari'Nyx Sundari Malfoy-Potter."  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
When those words left her mouth, there was a collective gasp out of the student body(think cliché), and every student turned towards either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, who both had stunned looks on their faces. There were just a few gasps and raised eyebrows from the Head Table but Dumbledore (that sneaky devil) didn't look the least bit surprised. "Tell me dear," he said to Maari'Nyx, "you have an American accent, why are you here, in Europe?"  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
With a skeptical look she asked "How am I supposed to tell you my life story when I don't even know whether or not you're just going to use it against me?" "Hey!" yelled a student whom we all know as 15 year old Virginia Weasley, "Don't worry, Dumbledore's one of the good guys!" The students and staff alike were surprised at the boldness that Virginia showed, for she usually was a quiet mouse that never roared. With a smirk Maari'Nyx replied "Well, then." She turned to Dumbledore and asked for a chair. With a smile Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared right next to Maari'Nyx and her motorcycle. With a smirk that could put Snape himself to utter shame, Maari'Nyx turned to Dumbledore and said "after I speak, it is soooo your turn." She plopped into the chair in a way that was anything put ladylike, and began to tell it like it was and is.  
  
*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~*&%~  
  
A/N: Soooooooooo, what do ya think? This is my first fic but I suppose that it's pretty good so far. It's late now, so I'm not postin' the next chappie until tomorrow!!!! Heh, heh, heh, my first cliffie! Just so you know, this is a BtVS/HP Xover and also a D/G, and many other pairings story. So stay tuned for the adventures of Maari'Nyx Sundari Malfoy Potter!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Tellin' It Like It Is

Chapter 2: Tellin' It Like It Is  
  
A/N: Just so you know, this chapter is basically just Maari'Nyx and Dumbleey-dore talking. Enjoy!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It all began on March 16th, 1988. On that day I was born in Los Angeles, California. I was a happy kid, but then we moved.to Sunnyhell. WE made the move the summer after I turned ten years old. My mom and dad were best friends with my best friends' mom, Joyce Summers. Dawn Summers, my best friend, and her sister Buffy Summers were both very different from the human population in general. Dawn's the same age as me and when her mom and dad got divorced, she and Buffy moved with there mom to Sunnydale, CA the same summer that we did. It really worked out well though because Buffy (who was 16 when we were 10) had just gotten kicked outta her old high school, and her mom wanted to get a fresh start on, well, everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, me and Dawn are still BFF's. When we got older (we were like 12), we discovered something about Buffy and the Scoobies that totally blew us away. Just so you know The Scooby Gang's what we call Buffy and her friends. The Scooby Gang currently consists of Buff, me, Dawn, Anya, Willow, Xander, Spike, and it's even got its own little L.A. attachment, Angel Investigations. That group consists of Angel and his crew, Cordy, Wesley, Conner, Gunn, and Fred. And Andrew, yea, Andrew's more of a permanent hostage than a member of the Scoobies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, let me backtrack a little bit. Just a few months ago, the scoobies and I (minus Spike and Angel) all made this major cool trip to Magic Mountain. My parents were totally cool about it and used their money to buy our tickets and stuff, but they didn't come with. While we were gone, the worst thing happened; my parents were murdered in their own home. I couldn't believe it when the police said that the only lead in their investigations was some skull and a serpent drawing left at the "scene of the crime". Buffy tried to get legal custody over me, since Mrs. Summers had died years before, Buffy already was Dawn's legal guardian. But, my parents Last Will and Testament stated that if they died before I came of age then custody was to go over to Mrs. Summers, and if she couldn't take us, then legal custody was completely handed to my favorite cousin, Sirius Black. But, guess what! He died! My parent's last resorts were my grandparents Damien and Latricia Malfoy. They live so-and-so miles away in "Malfoy Castle". And, that---is why I am in Europe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maari'Nyx stopped talking and took a second to look around at the stunned faces of the student body. You see, Maari'Nyx is a fast talker, the fastest any of them had ever heard. So imagine how what she just said would sound when said at around 570 wpm(the average human can comprehend and listen to up to 600 wpm, but Dumbledore is anything but average, isn't he). Yeh, that's pretty fast. This is fun, she sarcastically thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maari'Nyx, if you don't mind me asking, but you mentioned the names Malfoy, Potter, and Black. Would you ever so kindly explain you relationship to the three?" Dumbledore oh-so-politely asked. Maari'Nyx smirked and replied "Okay, but I'm warning you, it's gonna get confusing. 15years of livin' and I still don't fully understand it. I'll start with my dad's side first (A/N: redundant, I know). Okay, my dad, Julius Potter the Second, was the only child of my grandpa Julius Potter the First and Cleopatra Potter. My grandpa had two sons, James Potter, and Julius Potter. James was born first to Amelia Potter who died during childbirth. Two years later my grandpa re-married to my Grandmother, Cleopatra Potter. Cleopatra was Egyptian. So two years after James was born, Julius the Second was born. James married Lily Potter and they had a son, I think. A year after their son was born, two things happened. One, I was born, and two, Lily and James died in a car crash. So, not being able to take their deaths, my grandparents died. The Potter kid would've come to live with us in L.A., but he (or she) had to live with Lily's parents for some reason. So, James Potter is my Uncle, and Lily Potter is my Aunt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My mom's name is Destiny Malfoy. She is the only child of my grandparents, Draconis Malfoy and Lacinda Black. My mom has the "Malfoy" hair. As you can see," here, she pointed to her own head, "it's so blond that it looks white. But since her mother was Egyptian, she was lucky enough to not have the "Malfoy" trademark pale albino type skin. My mom's half-brother was the only other Malfoy except my grandparents that I'd ever met. They've got the same dad. Lucius Malfoy, he's my uncle I guess, and he's also, in my highly valued opinion, an evil bastard. I've only met him once. I know that he married a Black though. I think her name is Narcissism or whatever. And I think that they had a kid. Probably a girl 'cause Lucius is one effeminate looking dude! Let's see, I think that I'm related to the Black's through my mother. I mentioned Sirius Black before, he's my favorite cousin. He was also the godfather to the Potter kid. But Sirius, bless his soul, died not long ago. I was told that he died in a terrorist attack, but right now I'm not sure what to believe!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My mom and dad would always joke about my family heritage. They said that the simple fact that I've got the Potter ambition, the Malfoy pride, and a bit of the Weasley temper in me is just enough to kill me outright. Whenever they were talking about their childhoods, my parents always said that if ever I went to Europe everybody would know who I am related to because my eyes are the most brilliant shade of "Potter" green, my hair is ultimately "Malfoy" white, and whenever I'm seriously angry, my face turns the infamous "Weasley" red." Turning to Dumbledore (she was facing the students mind you), Maari'Nyx declared "Alrighty then! I answered your questions, now it's time for you to answer mine." With a slight smile Dumbledore asked "Ms. Malfoy-Potter, do you believe in magic?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She gave a curt nod and replied "Of course, Willow and Tara are." She stopped short as if remembering just what Willow and Tara were, "I mean, yea, I believe in magic. Why?" Dumbledore replied "Ms. Malfoy-Potter, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, and the persons that attacked you are called Deatheaters. Deatheaters work for a great evil who goes by the name of Lord Voldermort." Of course you can never say his name without the students and staff doing a nice little collective shudder. "Voldermort was first defeated 16 years ago by the love that a mother had for her son. Lilly and James Potter did not die in a car crash, Lord Voldermort killed them. However, when he attempted to murder their only son, Harry Potter, he failed. He did not return until 11 years later, and every year after that, only to be defeated once again by the Boy Who Lived and his friends. However, last year was our most difficult fight ever, and the beginning of the start of the Second War. The Wizarding World, no, the whole world, is in extreme danger of being overrun with evil. Now, Ms. Malfoy-Potter, please do not get upset, but the skull and serpent design at the scene of your parents' murder was the sign of the Deatheaters, the Deatheaters that killed your parents."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He paused and searched Maari'Nyx's face with his eyes. Her face never changed. "Your parents are two very powerful wizards from two very prominent wizarding families of Potter and Malfoy. They fled from the wizarding world around the year 1986 to escape Lord Voldermort who was attempting to murder them even then. Now that you are back in Europe it is plainly obvious (A/N: Bit redundant, I know) that Lord Voldermort does not want the only child of the two most powerful magic users ever to live working for our side. But he knows that you will not work towards evil. Therefore he has sent Deatheaters to murder you as he did your parents. The safest place for you to be right now is indeed Hogwarts."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally Maari'Nyx changed face. She struck the classic Universal "I see, I see" pose with her hand stroking her chin and asked "So basically Harry Potter, actually you know what, I don't like the name Harry, I'll call him Henry, is called the Boy Who Lived or the Boy Who Lives, and Lord Voldermort is Lord I'm-like-a-mosquito-in-the-sense-that-I-just-won't-die?" Dumbledore smiled and replied "Yes, basically." He turned to his students, who had all surprisingly been attentively listening, and with a wave of his wand cleared the tables and dismissed them with a brief "As the ay is done, you may now retire. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you please." He gestured for the two to approach the Head Table as they were shooting death glares at each other from across the Hall. Maari'Nyx (still in her "I see, I see" position) paid no attention to the two as she turned to Professor Dumbledore and simply stated "I know what you need."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, well, well, what does he need???? Check in soon for the next chapter of "Tales of a Remixed Malfoy"!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
-Maari'Nyx 


End file.
